quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Q3DM6: The Camping Grounds
Q3DM6: The Camping Grounds is a gothic themed large map, designed for 6-8 players, also 8th map of the single player campaign of Quake III Arena. Upon some modify and interest from the community, it served as the most popular duel-deathmatch map of Q3A. The Map Accomodating many different porches and position advantages within' its old halls and holding a wide arsenal. Map made slightly assymmetric at outer structure and climbing upwards, creating more than two different paths to reach a spot, fights can be heated from any range or height. Map have two wings surrounding the middle pentagram-bounce pad area. Both wings have concave high walls symetrically across each other, surrounding the main area as a center in a outer counter-clockwise fashion. A concave sniper porch starting at the middle floor across main area reaching at the left wing of center again with stairs complex on top of each other. At the other wing, a few towering pillars separate large steps then it follows a concave wall back to the middle area, symmetrical to the sniper porch at the other wing of the map. Middle area have two exits at the ground level to reach the skirts of the pillar area, and near the stair complex area. It became one of the most popular duel maps in the history of Quake 3 Arena. Map have many large areas as well as narrow chokes to the important items, but the memorable one being its remark; a pentagram sits infront a long tubular bounce pad. Weapons *Rocket Launcher: At the landing platform of the long bounce pad at the center area. *Plasma Gun: Just near the middle of a 4-way behind the center area, ground floor. Right across the long bounce pad. *Railgun: At the end of a catwalk reached from a bounce pad at the 2nd floor. *Shotgun: Below the high pillar area at the top of widespread stairway, near the gate by second floor of center. Goodies *Quad Damage: At the center area in the middle of pentagram infront of long tubular bounce pad pathway. Spawns at 2 minutes mark and every 2 minutes onwards. *Red/Heavy Armor: Looking at RL bounce pad, it's by the right (south-east) of the center area, on top of a bounce pad with towering pillars infront. *Megahealth: On top of pillars near the Heavy Armor bounce pad, to the right of RL spawn. Requires some platform hopping to grab it. Have a default spawn time of 35 seconds. *Personal Teleporter: Standing not far away from Megahealth and Heavy Armor, spawns at the top at the one of long pillars. *Yellow/Light Armor: By the left of RL spawn beneath the large bridge, placed on top of stairs which is between narrower twin stairs. *5 Healths: A few lined up along the small turn right across Light Armor spawn, beneath the concave Railgun catwalk. *25-50 Health: Plenty of yellow (+25) health scattered around map; 1 near Shotgun spawn, 2 globes near RL spawn, quite a few around the gate by the left of twin stairs below the RL bridge, 2 near the Railgun catwalk bounce pad. Noticeable * Evenly spread and well thought out respawn point scheme. Disadvantageous spawns without weapon access have position advantage. * No where is safe to camp or dominate the area about, fights can be crowded anywhere. Restocking players must traverse among one side to another to establish their force upon other contestants. Stalling somewhere gives your foe(s) valuable time to grab items and dent your flow. * Map doesn't involve a perfect loop of many smaller bits of armor or health boosts to replenish player on the way, just a few important items and a wide distance between them. Strategy At the vanilla version of map, strategy is obvious and simple; rush the Heavy Armor and Megahealth area first, try to stay high and head back to Light Armor twin stairs through Rocket Launcher spawn. To complete the loop follow the 5 Health trail and retreat to the pillar area again. Around Quad area might be really crowded so you may prefer a higher path to backtrack as well. At the time span of Megahealth delay you can choke fire at gates from above to keep other gladiators down. Rocket Launcher spawn will get under the fire as anyone stepping the center area will first check what's above. Try to time Quad Damage by jumping down from above floors after a choke-pressure fire, instead of walking on it on-foot and attracting focus fire. Combat always get drawn near the skirts of high pillar area, so when you time the Quad Damage it's never really a problem to find a target. Any path that leads to Plasma Gun spawn infront of center/Quad is a potential choke point. When losing control visit the Railgun catwalk to stack some shots from twin stair area nearby. Stay at the second floor and keep peeking around twin stairs and high pillar area. If desperate, choke fire at below gates with a Rocket Launcher the moment you grab it, that may allow you to chip away at other players (or bots), yet gives your foes a forehand on roaming and timing goodies to wrap you up. Trivia * Map has a PRO variation called PRO-Q3DM6, which removes Quad Damage from the map and replaces it with Megahealth instead. Also Light(Yellow) and Heavy(Red) armor switches places. * PRO-Q3DM6 version adds Lightning Gun and Grenade Launcher to the map. Lightning Gun appears at Plasma Gun's spawn instead while PG spawns above that area, ahead of twinstairs by the new Heavy Armor spawn. Grenade Launcher sits on top of high pillars near the new Light Armor spawn. * PRO variation made into other iD Software games like Quake 4 and Quake Champions. * Map includes lots of Overbounce spots. All 3 bounce pad areas have some solid obstacle nearby for collision trick. Please note all Overbounce spots are removed at Quake Live. Category:Tier 2 Category:Quake III Arena levels